So Here, Sherri's Story
by twang
Summary: "So do you think it would ever work? I mean…well you know what I mean." OC/Optimus Prime. Rated M for many reasons you will read in the future -w-
1. So Here's What Happened

_I'm starting this during the first movie and working my way around through the other movies and the time gaps between those movies. hope everyone enjoys this and even though the OC's seem a little different trust me they are the same people.  
_

Sherri

I'm happy Sam got a new car and everything, even if it is old as fuck and looks a little beat up, but I mean that gives him no excuse to run off on me and neglect his responsibilities. It's Monday, His time to watch Carla while I go grocery shopping for Mom and get her vehicle washed. I had stuff I had to do, plus I agreed to meet Vic at McDonalds and discuss the time he gets to spend with his daughter. I tapped my foot impatiently at the front door, Carla bouncing on my hip as she gurgled over a stuffed lion Dad had bought her. Nothing yet, I would give him fifteen more minutes, but that was it. I sighed and turned around, opening the door and walking back inside. I set Carla in her high chair at the kitchen counter and poured her a bowl of fruit loops, no milk, and set them in front of her. She stuck her tongue out and threw her lion at me, which I smoothly caught, and started to play with her food.

Mom walked in, a cheery smile on her face, a smear of dirt on her left cheek. "What's wrong honey?"

I growled. "Well, Sam was supposed to be here to watch Carla and now I have no clue where he went."

She frowned and began to wash her hands in the sink. "Well he left while you were giving Carla her bath. I thought it was ok with you?"

I groaned and let my head drop back for a second. "So let me get this straight, he just left, didn't even try to sneak away?" mom nodded her head cautiously. I cursed under my breath. "Can you watch Carla for a minute while I go smoke?"

Mom smiled gently at me. "Sure honey," she turned around to Carla who was getting down with those fruit loops. "Guess grandma has free reign to smother her with kisses then!"

I chuckled and left a squealing Carla and mom behind me in the kitchen. When I got outside I sat on one of the benches in the backyard, glaring at the setting sun while I packed my cigarettes. Well there went my small window of time to do anything I had to. Dammit Sam I am going to string you up when I see you. I muttered a string of curses under my breathe and then sighed, sticking a cigarette between my lips and lighting it with a match. I flicked the match off somewhere and took a slow inhale, blowing the smoke up towards the sky, watching the stars beginning to dance around in a sea of black. I heard Carla and mom giggling in the living room and smiled to myself, taking another drag.

When mom and dad found out I was pregnant they didn't freak out like most parents did, they supported me right from the beginning and were so excited to welcome a new life into the world. I guess they were so tired of seemingly responsible Sam being too sucky with the ladies to reproduce that they were tickled to find out the good daughter was pregnant. It was such a shock too because of how much of a decent girl they thought I was. They didn't know the real me, the me I was around my friends. I smirked and ashed my cigarette, sticking it back into the corner of my mouth and rubbing my forehead. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't have to go meet Vic today, I hate talking to that miserable bastard, but he does love his kid. He's just a terrible boyfriend. I groaned for probably the millionth time today and stood, stretching my back a little. I decided to walk around the yard, work out my legs and little bit and tip toed around in the grass, praying dad wouldn't see me. He was a man obsessed with his grass.

I sighed at last and put out my cigarette on the sidewalk and picked it up, walking back inside to where I noticed mom and dad pouring each other wine. I raised an eyebrow to this, seeing Carla on the carpet watching a cartoon. I smirked and leaned against the frame into the living room, strumming my fingers on my arm. "So guys, anyone gonna let me join in on the festivities?"

They both looked over at me and smiled. "We thought you had stuff to do?" Dad asked, obviously annoyed.

I chuckled and swiped his glass from him, taking a leisurely sip of wine. Ah, blackberry. "Well, seeing as Sam ran off on me I'm watching my baby tonight and have no way of getting done what needs to be done so I am officially crashing here tonight. Poor daddy," I pat his head and chuckled, slipping his glass back into his hands so I could pick up Carla. "Alright you guys, were migrating to Sam's room."

Mom took a break from sipping her wine. "Why Sam's room?"

I looked back from the staircase, grumbling. "Because he has my DVD player."

I know Sam's a boy and all but the state of this room is…sad. Just very very sad and I would love to help him fix it up if he would stay true to his promises more than once a month. I set Carla on the bed and chuckled when she giggled from the bouncing his bed gave her. I wondered around his room, moving around boxes and looking for Carla's box of movies. I found it under his desk and smiled, lifting it up and practically skipping towards Carla where she was on the bed. I popped a DVD in the player and SpongeBob lit up the screen, hypnotizing Carla. I started to maneuver around Sam's room, picking up any trash I saw and tossing it into a misused trash bin, chuckling when I found two Playboy magazines and hid them in his dirty box. I knew about that and I could fuck with him about it at anytime. I think I will whenever he gets home because of his absence.

I squeaked when the house shook, the power shutting off and causing Carla to start to cry. I rushed back over to her and scooped her up into my arms, cooing to her in an effort to get her to stop crying. I could have sworn I had heard Sam bitching outside before the power went off and scrunched by eyebrows together, walking over towards the window and coming face to face with two giant glowing blue orbs. I almost screamed but a hand came over my mouth and I realized it was Sam's. He held his finger over his mouth and was at my side, sweaty and gross. I took a deep breath when he uncovered my mouth.

"What the fuck Sam?" I growled, bouncing Carla on my hip.

He took a breath of his own. "Well you see what happened was…"

I groaned. "Sam what the hell did you do?"

"Well turns out my car is an alien robot, what cha gonna do huh? And you see him," he pointed out the window to the glowing blue orbs. "That's Optimus Prime and he needs our help finding those glasses I have."

I stared at him blankly and then turned to the window, taking the few steps to the window and looking closer at the robot outside. This one, Optimus, took a step back, making everything shake a little, but not as badly as the last time. I could see his features better now, saw the desperation and concern in his bright optics and sighed, turning back around to Sam who was throwing thongs around his room in desperation. Then I heard the strangest thing, someone complaining rather close to my head. I turned back to the window and saw a familiar face held in the giant robots hand.

"Makaila?"

She dropped down to the floor and flipped her hair back, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "HeySherri, who's this little cutie?" she curled her finger under Carla's chin.

I smiled and bounced her against my hip. "This is Carla, the reason I left school."

Makaila frowned. "Sorry about that…"

I shrugged. "It's ok, really, I expected the drama and all that other shit I got."

I turned back around to Sam and saw him holding his head, mumbling to himself and looking around the room before he jumped and ran over to another box. Makaila started to help Sam, but he started to panic when she picked up his dirty box. I chuckled and plucked it out of his hands, walking over to the window and leaning out the best I could with the box in my hand.

"Hey you there," I waved the box at Optimus.

He looked over at me, optics blinding me for a moment. "Yes?"

I jerked the box again. "Can you put this on the roof please?"

He nodded in a way and plucked the box from my hand and dropped it onto the roof. "You know the rules: no doors locked in my house!" I heard dad yell outside the door.

I cursed and hurried back into the room, tugging on Makaila by her elbow. She looked at me with panicked eyes and followed to where I was pointing: between the wall and two large boxes.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" mom called but Sam was telling the robots to hide, and hide well.

I bounced Carla on my hip, but she was perfectly calm, still trying to see the robots outside. "One more chance, five," I chuckled at the childish way dad was treating us but made no move to open the door, it was funny watching Sam panic like we were in trouble for real.

"Oh dear…"

"Four, it's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Is Makaila hidden?" Sam asked me, holding onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, they won't find her unless we show them."

He nodded and started to weave around to the door. "Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Sam jerked the door opened, comically in my eyes, and stared blankly at our parents. "What's up? What's with the bat?" we both glanced at the bat warily.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked, looking around Sam to see me. "Oh hi there Sherri. I forgot you came up here."

Mom was more focused on Sam than me. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" she asked him a bit worriedly, confusion and suspicion in her voice.

"I'm a child, you know. I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…" mom started.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" dad cut in, walking into the room and looking for the source of light he was talking about.

I froze up at the window, looking over my shoulder quickly and seeing no robots outside but seeing plenty of destruction. I sighed and looked back to the room of confused and panicky people. "No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam started to panic when mom and dad pushed themselves into the room. He just did not know how to keep his cool when doing something wrong. "You've got two lights in your hand, that's what it is."

"No, I saw there was a light under the door." Dad said, wondering around the room with a scrutinizing face.

I chuckled as Sam gave a huff of desperation. "No light, maybe it bounced…Look, you can't…You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got knock. You got to communicate." Sam puffed out in a hurry, running around to our parents while I maneuvered out of the way to stand in front of the tiny spot Makaila was wedged in.

"We knocked for five minutes," dad turned back to us, raising an eyebrow.

"Sherri you haven't said anything, what was going on in here?" Mom stepped forward.

I blinked. "Well I didn't do anything so why should I plead my case, Sam didn't do anything either so I don't know why he's acting like this." I used my free hand to gesture at Sam.

"I'm a teenager!" Sam and dad were still in their own argument.

"We knocked!" mom joined in once again.

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me okay? This is repression what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam groaned, desperate to keep them distracted for a length of time at first but now getting into it for real.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Carla, cooing at my daughter gently. She wasn't paying attention to any of us though, her eyes were still out the window, as though she was hypnotized and this worried me. Why was she so distracted by these giant robots…oh well that actually makes sense, but still she's a baby, babies don't pay attention to just one thing. I didn't understand how I was acting to cavalier about this. I mean there are giant robots outside, alien robots at that.

I zoned back into the main argument at the wrong time. "Were you…masturbating?" mom asked.

I heard Makaila giggle behind me and I started really laughing, bowing over a little and finally drawing Carla's attention back to the room. She started to laugh at me, seeing as she didn't know what else to do. I saw the panicky look on Sam's face, mixed with the same awkwardness as dad.

"Judy," Dad started.

"Was I mastur...No, Mom!" he was flushed red now, bright and shiny like an apple.

"Come on Judy," dad started, shaking his head a little. "Sherri's in the room."

"Not like I'm a virgin dad."

He cringed at that and then sighed. Mom still was on the subject. "It's ok," she repeated twice.

"No I don't masturbate!" Sam defended himself, crossing his arms for a second.

I snorted. "I could argue with that."

Sam turned to me. "Shut up Sherri."

"This isn't something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son-thing." Dad said, desperate to end the conversation.

She rolled her eyes a little but didn't let up. Was she hearing impaired? "I mean you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable, you can call it…Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" Sam and dad said at the same time.

I just chuckled. "Yeah Sam, your happy time. Happy time is a good time." I wiggled my eyebrows the best I could.

He glared at me and his cheeks grew darker. "…My special alone time…" mom continued.

"Stop," dad said.

"Mom."

"Judy stop.

"…with myself."

"Mom knock it off." Sam sighed this time, seemingly giving up.

She looks around, realizing all of the embarrassment and anger around her. "I'm sorry it's just been a weird night, I've had a little bit to drink." Mom finally gave up and threw her hands in the air slightly.

"Dad shook his head a little, mumbling under his breath something I couldn't hear and walked around the room once again. "No dad," Sam sighed, calming down.

"Yeah well we saw a light." Dad said as he walked into Sam's bathroom. "We don't know what it was, but we saw it."

I could hear something outside that sounded like a gasp and the whole house shook again. I closed my eyes and held Carla's head close to my chest, squatting down a little until the shaking stopped. I heard dad yelling something but was more focused on my baby in my arms that was starting to whine a little bit. Until I was sure the shaking was over I didn't get up, looking back at Makaila who had her eyes closed. She looked fine so I settled and stood back up, shifting my weight and moving Carla to my protruding hip.

"Come on get out of the tub," I heard mom say to dad.

He hid in the tub? "Can't you take safety seriously?" I heard dad ask her.

But of course she was on a different thought plane. "Good lord, this floor is filthy Sam!"

Dad maneuvered around the room, around all of the crap and leaned out the window. I cringed, hoping he didn't see the robots out there. How the hell would they be able to hide as big as they are? "Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy you better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power poles sparing all over the place! Oh man, yards a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a waste the whole yard."

"You're kidding." Mom asked.

I rolled my eyes at their worries and maneuvered out of the room. Carla was gurgling in my ear, tugging on a strand of my hair as I made her a bottle and got her settled into her high chair. She held the bottle up in the air and watched me pace around the room, checking my phone for any missed calls or messages. Two missed call from Vic and about ten messages. All of the messages were the same: _Where are you?_

I groaned ad pressed cal, waving at Sam and Makaila when they magically appeared in the kitchen and started going through his bag that was on the counter. It rang a few times and I waited, both Sam and Makaila standing behind me, waiting patiently.

"_I called twice,_" Vic's aggravated voice came from the other end of the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up Vic, I have been a little distracted ya know? Like you've never stood me up. I called to tell you we'll have to reschedule, I got some things to handle right now and have some patience."

I hung up and slammed the phone down, putting my elbows on the counter and rubbing my temples. "So, what are we gonna do with these aliens?"


	2. Taken

_Hope there's no confusion, let me know if you have any problems._

* * *

So Sam and Makaila are gone, taken by a bunch of guys in suits that just came into the house without permission. I panicked a little as I paced behind the bar, running my hands through my hair rapidly while Carla just chilled in moms arms. I stared at my daughter for a moment and then grabbed my phone and stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans shorts.

"Mom I gotta go get some people, I don't know when I'll be home." I started for the door, but mom stopped me by holding onto my arm.

I looked back at her. "What do you plan on doing honey?"

I looked over at the door. "I plan on getting Sam back, just let me go mom I'll be fine."

She let me go and I ran out the door, looking around in desperation when this eighteen wheeler hull came to a stop in front of me on the street, followed by a small silver car, a bulky rumbling truck and this giant emergency truck. My hands shook by my sides a little. Who the fuck was this? They had a whole armada with them. The door opened and I froze when I saw no one inside the cab.

"We met outside Sam's room."

I cocked my head to the right. "Optimus?"

He revved his engine a little and I smiled, jogging towards the truck and pulling myself up into the cab in one swift movement. The door slammed shut behind me and we started going, me sighing into the seat. This was just the guy er, robot, I was looking for. He found me, but who were the others behind us? More robots? I guess so, I mean it would be pretty obvious if I really had an idea of what the hell was going on.

"Those guys with you?" I asked, leaning forward to look in the side mirrors.

"Yes, we will have introductions later on, right now we must get to Sam and Bumblebee."

I snorted. "Makaila?"

"No, Bumblebee is my field operative, Sam's guardian."

I rubbed my temples. "I'm gonna have to get a rundown of all this later."

And the cab was silent. He was a great talker huh? I sighed and folded my arms over my chest, leaning back into the cushion of his seat. Of course Sam would get wrapped up with giant alien robots that turn into awesome, kickass cars. And of course he would drag me into it. My phone started to ring and I growled, fishing it out of my pocket and seeing Vic's picture. I would so have to get that picture removed from my phone. I pressed answer and flipped my hair back.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"_Where the hell are you_?"

"Now where have I heard that before?" I pressed the tip of my finger into my chin.

"_Stop being a smartass,_" I heard Vic growl.

I sighed and relaxed against the cushion as we took a sharp turn. "Damn you can control yourself good on the curves." I commented.

"It is rather easy to control myself." Optimus' voice came through the radio.

_Who are you talking to?_"

I jumped. "Fuck, not you Vic now what the hell did you want from me?"

"_I want to know where my daughter is, Sherri. Where is she, is she with you?_"

I growled and tried to think of something to tell him. He was not coming to pick up my baby, I just would not let that happen, not when I wasn't there. "She fell asleep in her car seat, I'm with Sam heading over to his girlfriends. I'll get her on the phone in the morning ok?"

"_Fine, but I'll be waiting for the call you got me?"_

"Yeah whatever, alright let me let you go."

And just like that I hung up, tossing the phone to the other side of the cab and grumbling to myself. "Did you find it necessary to lie to him?"

I stared at the speaker for one long moment and then sighed, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "Yeah I did, you just don't understand my relationship with him."

"I fear we may be staying with Sam for longer than intended, maybe we can talk at one point."

I smiled at the radio. "Yeah, that would be nice."

It would be nice to have someone to talk to about my problems with Vic and everything else. I couldn't talk to mom about it because she hated Vic so much it just turned into her ranting about him, and I defiantly couldn't talk to dad about for so many reasons. Sam said I could talk to him but I seriously doubt he wants to hear about what his sister went through and all that shit because I mean he _is_ my brother. I can't talk about how Vic and I hooked up, I can't tell him about what happened when I was nine. I can't tell him about all of the stresses of being a mother. I don't think Optimus would really be into listening to me, but it would be nice to vent to someone. Or would Optimus be a something? Should I ask Optimus…Maybe later.

"Keep calm," his voice came from the speakers.

I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but instead I screamed as I was thrown into the air. I was falling, Optimus was shifting, or transforming, back into his more robotic form, his massive hand coming out to catch me before I hit the pavement. I held onto what would be his thumb as I shook, staring down at the concrete so far below me. I was so high up here…I hated heights. I whined a little and pressed my face against his thumb, closing my eyes tightly.

"What is wrong tiny femme?" Optimus held me closer to his face.

I was shaking when I looked over at him. "I'm…I'm fucking terrified of heights!" I screamed, holding onto his thumb again.

"I'm sorry tiny femme."

"it's ok…let's just get to Sam."

"He's coming right now," Optimus seemingly whispered.

I looked up and saw this van coming towards us. I pressed my cheek against Optimus' thumb, my shaking slowing down by a lot. Optimus shifted his weight and the car froze, giving him the perfect opportunity to pluck the top of the van off and I smiled down at Sam and Makaila, waving when Makaila spotted me. She smiled and waved back, obviously still in distress. What the hell were they talking about when they were driving?

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus' strange voice boomed.

Children? Well I guess to him and the other robots we were children. I looked around, seeing the other robots slinking around. I looked back down to the group in the car and noticed a few agents were shuffling around Optimus' feet, shaking and obviously paranoid at how they could handle these things. It made me smirk a little but of course I just sat there in Optimus' hand, content with where I was.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus didn't even look back to his partners, but I know they were moving closer.

I saw a glowing weapon out of the corner of my eye and followed it, seeing a shiny black robot there, pointing its guns at the agents and then a much smaller robot walked up, using what I guessed was a magnet to draw the agents weapons to himself. I squeaked when Optimus leaned down a little to look at the agent that had pretty much kidnapped Sam at the house.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" he asked, not really caring.

The agent swallowed heavily and put on this nervous smile, shaking in his pressed suit. "Look, there are S7 protocols okay? Im not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

I chuckled to myself as they all filed out of the car, everyone including Sam and Makaila obviously unnerved by the massive robots standing above them. Of course I was way up here so it didn't bother me at all. I looked up at Optimus and found his optics on me. I blushed and looked back down, tucking a strand of fiery hair behind my ear. I saw Sam squinting and looked up at us and then he was yelling.

"Sherri?!"

I leaned forward a little. "Yeah! I'm up here, had to find reinforcements." I looked up at Optimus and still found those specs on me. "Hey let me down please."

He nodded and lowered me down gently to the ground, me smiling like an idiot when I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I walked over to Makaila and Sam where they were interrogating the agents. "I'm the one who asks questions here, not you young man!" the agent that seemed to be in charge nearly screamed into Sam's face.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Makaila went on like he said nothing at all.

I loved this girl. "Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

I tapped Sam on the shoulder and he turned around to me. "Sam, mom and dad are at the house safe and sound. I left Carla with them."

He nodded a little then turned back around to the agents where they were cuffed to an electrical pole. He started to dig through the agent in charge's pockets, pulling out his wallet despite the agents protests and claims.

"You can go to jail for that, it's a federal offense," the agent said smugly.

Sam smiled a little and waved the badge around. "The do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge remember?"

The agent nodded and I saw his partner shifting around but blew it off as him being uncomfortable in those handcuffs. I knew they weren't exactly comfortable you know? I was arrested once, in high school, but it wasn't my fault and they figured it out so I never got in any real trouble for it. That got me a good rap with other students and I was finally in the cool click. Ha, click. Get it, handcuffs click when their put on? Ah whatever.

"Yeah, brave now all of a sudden with your big alien friends standing over there," the agent in charge spat t Sam.

I rolled my eyes. "Well no shit you moron, I mean really how would you act with guns in your face and then these giant awesome, kick ass aliens are now saving your ass? I would be a punk all of the sudden to." I growled, placing my hands on my hips.

"I like her," I heard one of the Autobots whisper behind me and it made my smirk widen.

"Sam stepped forward, determination in his bright eyes. "What is Sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the agent in charge grinned, a crazed look starting to come into his eyes. I stepped back a little, suddenly very much aware that this guy was hiding something big from us. I didn't like it. "The answer has a big price and I think-"

The man was suddenly cut off by fluid starting to drain down on him and we all jumped back, me cackling when I saw it was Bumblebee peeing nonchalantly on him, looking around with his hands on his hips. I blushed a little and looked over to the other Autobots, seeing them laughing lowly as well, Optimus just staring like 'what the fuck?'. I shook my head and walked back over to the agents where they were soaked. It was quite the comical sight and I gave Bee a thumbs up.

"All right tough guy, take it off." Makaila ordered, playing with the handcuff keys.

The agent stared blankly at her for a moment, not sure if he just heard her right. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She looked up, resembling that badass friend I used to know, the one that was tough and got what she wanted because she was tough. "Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?!" the agent exclaimed, working on already fumbling with a button.

"For threatening my dad."

I didn't give her a questioning look, but I did glance at her from the corner of my eye and saw how desperately she was trying to keep it together. Had they really brought that shit up? No, not in front of Sam. Fucking assholes.

The man swallowed hard, looked as though he was gonna protest but then huffed and started to undo everything. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts, it's in your gene pool."

I smirked when I saw the Aloha boxers and the S7 mockery of a Superman shirt. It was funny, funnier than it should have been for me seeing as I started laughing and just couldn't stop. I mean, I should have, and I was embarrassed somewhere deep down, but no one else seemed to really notice, only Optimus, who stepped over and nudged me with a giant metal finger. I hiccupped and stopped, trying to calm the grin that was on my face, but I just couldn't get rid of it.

"Those are nice," Makaila said with a tiny smirk, making her all that much prettier.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," one of the other agents sneered at us, still fumbling behind his back with something. I guess he was just trying to figure out a way from the cuffs.

Makaila hooked the one on charge to the light pole and we started to walk away, Makaila finally taking a deep sigh of relief, Sam looking relieved but more determined than ever with whatever the hell was going on.

"He'll hunt you down!"

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse!"

"Whatever you say," Sam called over his shoulder, obviously not giving a shit about what was going on.

I looked over my shoulder with a smirk, everything slowing down and my lips falling when I saw the smile on their faces and the open cell phone in one of the agents hands. I turned around to Sam and Makaila and grabbed a hold of them, running towards the Autobots.

"Hey, hey Sherri what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"They fucking recorded everything, they called for backup." I spat out.

"Oh shit," Sam mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and was scooped up by Optimus. Everything that happened next was a blur of bullets, familiar faces and freezing mist. I watched in horror as they froze Bee, crying into Optimus' metal hand as they cuffed and threw Makaila and Sam into a big black van. Agents looked around, but all I could focus on was the horrible cries bee made when he was freezing. It had to be painful, even to a giant alien robot like him. I looked away, I couldn't stand it any longer. I just couldn't pay attention to that, even though I heard everything.

"Sherri, are you ok?" Optimus asked once everything was finally quiet.

I still didn't look up, just clung to him while the Autobots settled on the ground and started to check the area. I could hear their pounding footsteps and cringed every time my head thumped.

"It's just…Sam and Makaila…Sam is my brother, Makaila was a close friend and Bumblebee." I looked over to where ice was still thawing on the ground. "Oh god the sounds he made, his cries…they were just horrific. I have never heard anything like that before."

Optimus sighed and started to transform, soon I was on a cushioned seat and lay down, tears leaking out to the seat. "We will get Bumblebee and Sam back, I can promise you that. We have their coordinates, we will begin traveling there immediately."

"Wait!" I shot up in the seat.

"What is it?" Optimus' voice sounded strange through the speakers.

"I need to stop at my parents, I have to tell them what happened. I cant have them worrying and if need be…I need to say goodbye to my daughter. I need to tell her how much I love her."

"As your guardian I will see to it to protect you and get you back to your sparkling."

"guardian?"

His engine revved. "Yes, I find myself drawn to the thought of being your guardian. Bumblebee is Sam's guardian, it would only seem right that you receive one as well."

I blushed a little and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "That's fine with me."


	3. Awkward

All I know about the time, seeing as Optimus has no time on his radio or the rearview mirror, is that it's really fucking late.

"Just stay right here and I'll be right back out ok?" I said, hopping out of the cab of the truck.

Optimus shut his door himself. "Of course."

I ducked my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets, jogging towards the house. I nudged the door open silently, looking around through the darkness. It was too dark in here for anyone to be home, but where the hell would they be? I began to panic, jogging through the house, both upstairs and down, pushing open doors. Maybe those assholes were right, maybe someone did take them, maybe someone took my baby.

I froze in the doorway to the front yard, eyes wide, hands braced on either side of the doorway. No…no, no, no. My baby…they couldn't have my baby.

"Sherri!"

My heart just about exploded as I jumped forward, landing face first on the concrete with a groan. I pushed myself up and looked over my shoulder; mom was standing in the doorframe, a flashlight in her hand. A lump formed in my throat and I just crumpled, crying into the concrete. Mom crouched down beside me, squeezing my shoulder a little.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart are you ok?"

I looked up at her, reaching up to cling to her like a child. "Oh mom I thought they got you too, and Carla…" I cried into her shoulder.

She leaned back a little to look at me. "Honey is something wrong? Where's Sam?"

I placed a hand over my mouth. "Mom…mom those guys still have him, I have to go help him."

"Sherri I want to know what's going on."

I looked over at Optimus and the others, biting down on my lip. "Is it ok?" I asked him.

"Sherri who are you talking to?"

I smiled at mom a little when I saw pieces of Optimus start to retract and add. "Mom, Sam's car was a fucking alien robot."

She raised a sharp brow. "What are y- holy cow!" she jumped back when she saw Optimus crouched on the street, still piecing himself together.

I pushed myself up and dusted my knees off, wiping tears from my eyes. "Mom I need you to keep Carla safe, alright? I don't know when…or if I'll be back and it scares me a little bit. I just don't want any of you hurt and I know Sam can't get out of this on his own. I mean, I'm still in the dark myself on some things, but I need to go help him." I kissed my baby on the cheek. "I'll see you later little girl." I smiled sadly.

She stared at me for a moment before she started to wiggle in moms arms and raised her hands towards me, a lower lip trembling. I pulled her from Mom's arms and held her close while she gurgled into my ear, tugging on my hair a little. I hope I made it out of this, I had to get back to my baby. I can't just leave her like this. I pulled her back a little and went to hand her to mom; she started wailing then, reaching out for me again and again but I just turned and left, jumping into Optimus when he shifted back into his hull. I watched Carla wiggle in moms arms as she watched us go, crying for me.

I leaned forward onto my knees, covering my face with my hands. "God Optimus should I go?"

"I am not sure, little fleshling. You must do whatever you feel it is you need to do."

I stared at the speakers of the radio. "What if I don't make it back Optimus?"

"I swear on my spark that I will keep you safe, Sherri. I will not let any harm come to you, I am your guardian, it is my duty."

I smiled a little and reached out to run a finger down the speaker. The cab vibrated a little and it made me chuckle. "What was that?"

"Do not do it again please."

"Ooh touchy," I chuckled again.

"Yes, it is."

My lips curled into a devilish smirk. I would defiantly have some fun with that later. If there was a later with me. I hope he kept me safe like he promised, I hope I could make it back to my baby and my family. I have this feeling he will keep me safe, no matter what. I hope it is a right feeling.

"Optimus did you get a reading off those glasses yet?" I asked, leaning back into the cushion and searching my pockets for my cigarettes.

"Yes, we have the location of the cube, I believe Sam is there as well."

"The cube?"

The cab was silent for a moment. "No one has informed you on the task we are trying to complete?"

I shook my head. "No…I have no clue what is going on. Do you think you can explain it to me?"

The cab rumbled again. "I believe I can do that. We are here searching for the All Spark, a cube of immense power that we are trying to prevent from falling into the hands of Megatron, our brother and leader of the Decepticons, an evil faction of our race."

I nodded a little. "Alright, that's all I need. Well I guess it doesn't matter what I know now, I'm stuck in this with you guys."

"Stuck?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Well actually I do mean stuck, but I don't mind being stuck in this situation. I'm happy about it. I want to be stuck here, with you…" I let the last part linger in the air.

And we stopped talking after that. I don't know what I just did, but I hope it doesn't mess anything up between us. That's all I needed was for everything to be awkward around us.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter_


	4. Fuck

My head is ringing, the heat from bullets fly just over my head so I stay low, teeth grit and fingers scraping against the cracked concrete as I balled my hands into fists. I blinked my eyes open through the dust and coughed, covering my mouth as I sat up, every joint in my body protesting with high levels of pain. Ironhide was yelling at me, firing his guns above my head, but I couldn't hear anything except for that ringing. He waved his gun at me but I just shook my head, smiling weakly. I was going to die right here, I couldn't stand, I couldn't hear and there were massive robots and other things flying around me. I just was not going to make it out of here. I tried Sam, I mean I really did. I looked over at him, seeing him laying face down on the ground, jaw slack, the cube at the tips of his fingers. I drug myself towards him, placing my hand on top of his and laying my head on the concrete and closing my eyes.

We both tried, we both tried to help the Autobots but we're just small humans, what can we do against a giant armed robot? Nothing, that's exactly what. Sam's hand is very cold in my hand and instead of panicking I feel weightless and smile, a tear leaking down my cheek and no doubt landing on the concrete. Optimus I know you tried to, tried to protect me from everything but I also know there is only so much you can do. You are the leader, there are other tasks for you to handle besides taking care of me.

"…erri…." Optimus? "…Sherri…" Optimus please go away, let me die here beside my brother "Sherri get up!"

My eyes blink through the swallowing haze and I roll onto my back, seeing those bright optics above me and worry floating around in them. I smile. "You came for me Optimus."

"I failed you, you are injured."

I shook my head and managed to sit up, promptly vomiting next to me on the concrete. I wipe my mouth and look up at him, feeling the heat from a burn on my face as my arm passes over it. "Optimus there was only so many things you can do."

"But I was not here, I left you."

I shook my head. "Optimus…do not worry about me. Megatron…he killed Jazz. Bee is missing his legs, they need you. I am fine, really, extremely sore but…but Sam…" I look over at my little brother and bit my tremble lower lip, looking back up at Optimus. "Optimus he is the one that needs your help, not me."

He shook his head and stood tall, looking around before his optics landed on what it was he must have been looking for. "Ratchet!"

I looked up when the massive medical bot was jogging towards us, firing his cannons in the opposite direction. "What is it Optimus?"

"Take Sam to our human allies."

Ratchet nodded and crouched down, picking up Sam gently as he could and cradling him in his hand as he took him away. I looked up at Optimus then lifted the cube into my hands. "Optimus…he was trying to get this to that building." I pointed to the one with the statues.

Optimus looked over at it then to me, his face sad. "I cannot risk you going there, I cannot risk you being harmed in any way anymore." He reached his hands up and worked a compartment open in his chest. There was a glowing blue liquid there, but it seemed to be solid if that made sense. "Place it in my spark, Sherri."

I shook my head, holding the cube closer to my chest. "No…no I will not do that to you. I know what that is, you don't need to tell me. I can't kill you Optimus. I just can't."

"Do it Sh-Sherri stop!"

I started running, huffing it towards the building. Hell no I will not let him sacrifice himself for any of us. We weren't worth it, we were not worth any of their sacrifices. Jazz was already dead, Bee had no legs and it was breaking my heart. I slid to the ground once inside the building, gasping in painful breathes before I heard and felt that thumping of the ground. My heart gave a hefty lurch in my chest and I pushed myself to my feet, weaving around the pillars and looking for a staircase or something. I had to get high, to the rooftop so I could set off the flare and get this cube out of this fucking war zone. I started up the steps, tripping on one step and sliding down a little. I cringed and breathed against the steps, my teeth grit so hard it hurt. I could do this, I could totally fucking do this. I had to do it, for Sam. I hope he was ok, he sure as hell didn't look ok.

I pushed myself back up and started up the steps again, this time more determined than ever. I was in so much pain…but I had to fight through it, for everyone down there in the middle of a battle right now. For Bee, for Makaila, for Sam, for Ironhide, for Ratchet, for poor Jazz and for Optimus. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save us tiny humans, why couldn't I just do this one thing and be a hero to? Why couldn't I do it to save my baby? I just hope I can make it to her again, I hope I can hold her and kiss her and watch her grow up in front of me. I have to do this for her, I have to do this to make the world safer for my baby. I can't let anything happen to her because her mother was not strong enough to protect her. It's my job to protect her, that's what I was here for, to protect her even when she thinks she doesn't need it.

Halfway down the massive hallway I was huffing it through the floor ripped up from under my feet. I screamed and kicked at the wood flying beneath me, still pushing myself forward, determined to get away from those red optics glaring at me from under the shattered wood. I spit down into one of the optics and he growled, swinging up to hit me but missing. The sun was beating down in me in seconds and it made my blood run cold. I looked around, then saw the helicopters whirring around the roof top, looking for me. I started to scream to get their attention and started running through a maze of air conditioners and old clothes line, smashing the end of the flare against the wall, making it come to life and send sparks all over my hand. I was screaming until my voice went hoarse and I couldn't do it anymore. I jogged to a stop on the edge of the building and smile, pushing hair back from my face and dropping the flare to the ground so it could fizzle out on its own accord. The woman inside the helicopter smiled at me as well and reached forward for the cube. I began to hand it to her but saw something from the corner of my eye and screamed covering the cube with myself and ducking down just when the helicopter was shredded to pieces.

I started running again, looking for somewhere to hide, anywhere, but it seemed like the only hiding spot was behind one of the statues. The very edge of the fucking building. I stood there for a moment, catching my breath as I tried to figure out a hiding spot. I should have known it wouldn't have been so easy, to just give the cube to them and everything would be ok. Even if I would have been able to give it to them who says the same thing wouldn't have still happened, only with the cube in the hands of the Decepticons? My god couldn't something just be easy for five fucking minutes?!

As if on cue I heard Megatron coming from somewhere behind me and my pulse quickened once again and I went to my hiding place, holding onto the statues skirt and I scooted around on my tip toes, cube mashed between me and the statue. Fuck did my tits hurt so bad right now. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, holding tight to the statue. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything, but being way up here with just an inch of foreign ground keeping you from plummeting to the earth made me sick to my fucking stomach so everyone can just suck it.

"Come on little human, if you hand over the cube now I can promise you safety as my pet."

I bit my tongue and squeezed my eyes shut. But five seconds later I snapped them open and smirked before I licked my lips and made my way around the statue. Megatron was smiling in a way at me, his giant claw like fingers curling into his palm every few seconds. I stood in front of him, the cube in my hands as I bit my lip, looking around. Optimus was just making it to the top of the building, his optics going wide when he saw me standing there, so tiny compared to Megatron.

"Sherri what are you doing?!"

My head snapped to him, saw him hunched a little and reaching towards me but not quite ready to pounce. "You stay out of this Optimus."

Megatron laughed a loud, boasting laugh. "Listen to your fleshling Optimus, she's rather intelligent, so unlike you and the rest of the fleshlings on this planet."

Optimus glared at Megatron then looked to me, pleading with those pretty eyes. "Sherri please do not do this, you do not understand what it is you are doing."

I smirked and flipped my hair back, moving the cube to one hand and holding it above me. It started to glow in my palm and my smirk grew as Megatrons optics glowed brighter. "Oh yes I fucking do."

Megatron started screaming and flailing, but the stream of light from the cube seemed to keep him in the place above me. It seemed like Optimus smiled, but he wasn't, he was staring at me in utter shock and it bothered me. He lurched forward in a millisecond and wrapped me in one of his hands just as Megatron gave one final growl began to fall forward. Optimus grunted with Megatrons weight against him but kept me safely wrapped in his hand until someone lifted Megatron off of us. It was Ironhide, Ratchet behind him, climbing up the side of the building. I wormed my way out of Optimus' hand when he tried to stand, hoping to make it a little easier on him.

"We did it!" I cheered. "We fucking did it! Yes yes yes!"

Ironhide rolled his optics and Ratchet chuckled. Optimus just smiled, but it faded in a second as he walked over to Megatrons body and pulled something from the molten red stuff in his chest cavity. It was a piece of the All Spark and it made my blood run cold. If there was a single piece of the All Spark left we were still in danger…

Optimus turned back to me, a new smile on his face. "Sherri you have saved us all."

That made my heart warm and I blushed, ruffling my hair a little bit. "Well…thank you. I did what I had to do." I looked up at him again, my eyes dark. "I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself Optimus, I just couldn't."

Ratchet sniffed the air, looking down at me with a curious looked and opened his mouth to say something but I picked up a thick piece of concrete and chunked it at him with as much force as possible, hitting him in the chin. He stumbled back a little and rubbed his chin.

"What was that for?"

I pointed a finger at him. "You say anything and I will disassemble you."

He blinked and held up a hand. "Fine."

Ironhide and Optimus looked at us and then each other. "Do you have a clue as to what just happened?"Optimus asked.

Ironhide shook his head. "It seems as though the little one has gotten the upper hand on our medical officer."

Optimus chuckled. "Well let us all get back down and see how they have fared."

* * *

_Holy moly i saw all of the follows and favorites and i am over joyed! thank you all so much!_


	5. Pleasure Censors?

_ i know it seems a little rushed to just jump through the first movie like that but I did get this idea while watching the second movie, so I hope that's ok. Seeing all of the favorites and all of my followers just make me so happy. Only my fellow authors know what that feels like. Oh and excuse me if theres a few spelling and spacing errors, the g and h button on my laptop are a little messed up and so is my spacing button. and excuse the line above this._

* * *

It's been about three months since we killed Megatron and defeated his Decepticons. Optimus and the others have been working with their own military installment, we call it NEST for some reason. I go on missions with them sometimes, keeping to myself with Optimus and Ratchet, but mostly Optimus. I fight, loving the rush it gives me when I help kill one of those bastards. Optimus sometimes vocalizes the worry he has for me when I go into a rage in battle. I've been shot more times than I can count, but with Ratchet and his beam or whatever, I'm good as new in about a week. I don't care how my mental state is going, I just care about what they did to my family. They killed Jazz, they almost killed Sam, Makaila and Bee. They almost tore us apart and they all deserve to be punished. It is just something I cannot ignore.

But I do say I miss my baby. She's learning really fast, thanks to me, mom, dad, Sam and Makaila helping her twenty four seven. Makaila really enjoys herself with Clair, she's trying to learn as much as she can before she gives birth to her own baby. Yep, Makaila's pregnant. She isn't showing any real signs yet, but we all know she's pregnant. When she told us all mom and I started crying and cheering, Sam looked like he was gonna puke and dad just had no facial expression what-so-ever. If I hadn't been so engrossed with congratulating Makaila I would have tried to get something out of him.

We're heading home right now, Optimus and I at least. The others only come home on holidays because of their busy work schedule. Optimus knows his gang can take care of themselves, knows that he must be here for me. We have gotten closer, but there are still some things I refuse to tell him, for right now at least. Sometime in the future, if there is one for us, I would like to speak to him and confess everything I had bottled up inside of me for the past few years.

"Sherri, is that not Victor."

My head shot up from the seat, hair a wild, tangled halo around me as I watched Mom arguing with Vic beside his small tan corvette. Fucker won't give me a fucking dime, but that whore I see sitting in the passenger seat gets everything I bet. I grab my brush from the floor, yank it through my hair before I toss it up into a decent bun and jump out of Optimus. As soon as the door shuts everyone looks to me, the bitch steps out of the car like she was gonna do somethin. I growled and placed a hand on one of Optimus' exhaust valves that I could reach. It calmed me when he rumbled, engine purring beside me.

"The fuck do you think you're doing here Vic?" I asked him when I reached him, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking a hip.

The bitch beside him is gorgeous. She's not tall, not as tall as me, of course I'm just naturally fucking tall. Her hair is super long and straight, the color so black it shines blue in the sunlight and she has a few tattoos. Of course mine are better.

Vic glared at me, pushing his phone into his pocket. "I'm taking Clair, Sherri. She is my daughter after all, you can't keep her away from me forever."

I laughed a little. "Yeah Vic, I can. Remember you have a criminal record, I don't. And aren't you still on probation?"

Mom fidgeted nervously out of the corner of my eye, but I paid her no mind. I could practically feel the heat rolling off of Vic and the hussy at his side was sending me a dangerous glare but I was safe, I had my guardian beside me and I was not going to cower at the mercy of these idiots. Any other time I would have been a good girl and got Clair's bag ready and brought her out, not put up a fight, but hell no. I was sick of him taking my baby away for undetermined amounts of time. He was a criminal, he worked in a chop shop for about six years, and I had went along with it. He worked for Makaila's dad, that's how I know her so well.

Well speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"You having problems Sherri?" Makaila was at my side in an instant, looking dangerously hot in her bikini.

I put a hand up, staring at her in awe. "Makaila…the fuck?" I gestured at her.

She smiled, flipping her hair back and jerking her thumb over her shoulder, to Sam where he was buckling Clair into her car seat inside of Bee. "We're goin to the lake, that's your warning. Anyway, you-"she pointed at the hussy, who was obviously sexually intimidated by Makaila. I would be too, if Optimus hadn't boosted my confidence so much these past months. Long story. "Get your white trash self in that rinky dink car, you-" she pointed to Vic," Get the hell out of here before I stick one of those exhaust valves-" she pointed back at Optimus," ten leagues up your ass."

Vic glared and opened his mouth to speak but she just grabbed onto my arm, steering me towards the house and slamming the door behind us. I laughed heartily. "Thank you so fucking much."

She smiled and flipped her hair back. "I try, I really do. Now chic you go get on a cute bathing suit, we got the lake all to ourselves today."

I stare at her oddly, one hand on the railing. "How is that possible?"

She winked. "I got the Autobots to get a favor from the NEST guys, they quarantined the lake, something about radioactivity and stuff like that."

I chuckled, motioning for her to follow me upstairs, which she did immediately. "So the guys can stretch their legs?"

"Yerp, alright let's get you a bikini picked out." she opened up my closet and took a step back, eyeing the contents and then started to throw the bikinis I had onto the bed.

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Are you kidding me? I am not wearing a bikini."

"Why not?" she asked, not bothering to look back at me. She just started to pick which ones looked the best. "You have the body for it, so that makes no sense."

I laughed. "So you say."

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Me and Optimus."

I blushed, looking down and scratching the back of my head. "Shut uuuup," I whined.

She chuckled. "Oh please, it's not like I'm the only one that's noticed."

"Makaila he is not in like with me, for one he's an ancient, warrior robot from another planet, and two we just aren't like that. He's my guardian, nothing more."

Makaila rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she tossed a black bikini at me. "Put that on and be quick about it."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, get cha ass out and I'll go as fast as I can."

She waved and skipped out, slamming the door shut behind me. I sighed and changed, brushing me hair better as I multi tasked and shrugged on a blue summer dress. I braided my hair over my left shoulder and grabbed a thing of Clair's sunscreen, leaving my room. I'm happy they shut the lake down, I seriously needed this. I love the water, and I would love to see the guys getting time to stretch their legs. They haven't had to go on too many missions these past few weeks so there almost always in their earth forms (car). I guess they have no missions today seeing as they were here, having fun at a lake.

I hopped into Optimus, the only sound passing between us his questioning hum and my answering grunt before he revved his engine and we were driving away from the house. I waved goodbye to mom and dad, who were standing in the yard, my guess they were waiting on Mojo and Frankie (my new puppy!) to finish their business outside. They looked so happy together, I wish I could find someone like that. I looked at the dashboard and smiled, an evil little smirk coming into my mind. I reached out and ran my fingers across the left speaker. The cab rumbled and I chuckled, doing it again. My chest gave a hard squeeze when I heard the groan through the speaker.

"What did I tell you bout that?" his voice was not warning or annoyed, just desperate it seemed.

I smirked and did it again. "I like it."

"Why?"

I shrugged "I just think it's funny."

"It's not funny."

I raised a brow. "How so?"

He sighed. "I really would not like to go into an explanation with this."

"I've told you things about me Optimus, you should at least share something with me. I don't judge Optimus."

He sighed again. "The speakers are something I wish I could hide, but I can just not find a place for them."

"Uh huh," I waved a hand at him, reaching out to touch the left speaker again.

He shivered. "They are my…pleasure censors."

I bit my lip, hoping I can suppress that chuckle wanting to worm its way through me. I took a breath and raised my hands up, giving that slight chuckle. "Wow, I mean I figured that but I mean…that's extremely funny."

"Is not."

I chuckled again. "Your right, that was funnier."


	6. Us

_Sorry it's so short, but that was all I had in me.  
_

**Optimus**

"Heard there was a disturbance as Sherri's home."

Optimus peered over at Ironhide, who was lying on the grass, long arms folded behind his head. For a moment Optimus thought of Sherri sun bathing and shook the thought away, shifting his weight slightly. "Yes, her youngling's father was thinking of taking young Clair."

Ironhide scoffed and sat up. "She's a feisty little one isn't she?"

Optimus chuckled, looking over to where Sherri and Makaila were cradling Clair through the water. His optics flashed over to a moving object in the corner of his vision and he saw Sam rolling towards him and Ironhide, having difficulty with the grass. Optimus took a step forward, successfully closing the gap for young Sam. He smiled in a way down at Sam. He felt pain for what had happened to Sam, and he knew Bumblebee felt worse, but in a way Bumblebee was in the same position, of course Sam would never walk again, Bee's legs could be replaced.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys go enjoy yourselves?" Sam asked, smiling.

"We are," Ironhide mumbled, not looking at him.

Sam dropped his smile. "Oh, what about you Optimus?"

Optimus shook his head. "I am only here to keep an eye on Sherri, nothing more. But thank you for your concern."

Sam smiled a helpless smiled and sighed, turning in his chair and wheeling back towards his spot by the cars. There was another young man standing there, Optimus had never seen him before, but Sherri had seemed to know him so he did not question it. He peered back over towards the lake, seeing Sherri nuzzling her face against Clair's cheek. The youngling squealed and waved her arms in the air, hugging Sherri around her neck. Optimus never understood the connection between human's and their children, the more time he spent around Sherri and her daughter, the more he understood, but it was still a mystery with him. He saw Sherri look up, Makaila taking Clair up towards where Bee was sitting next to Sam. She looked around for a minute and when her eyes landed on Optimus he noticed the sparkle and extra stretch of her smile as she pushed through the water.

"Hey! Why don't you guys get off your asses and have some fun?" she cocked a hip, hands encircling her hips.

Optimus and Ironhide chuckled. "We are enjoying ourselves, your brother has already been over here saying the same thing." Ironhide poked her side.

She stumbled and chuckled, but Optimus and Ironhide could tell it was forced and she wasn't all the way there. When she had found out about Sam's condition she had broke down, sobbing and crying for days, and then silence for a month. Watching her kill when they went out into battle with the Decepticons left behind with that blank expression was…unsettling to the Autobots. Optimus had been worried about her for a long time, but one night she woke up and was back to normal.

"Well uh…" she started, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sherri are you ok?" Optimus asked, concern in his voice.

She looked up at him with wide, childish eyes and he could see she looked lost. She looked down again and shuffled her feet. Optimus would point this out to her but she did not want her to be anymore embarrassed any further. He sighed and held his hand out to her. She looked up at it and then nodded, climbing onto his fingers and holding onto his thumb as he carried her off into the woods. He set her in one of the trees at her request and stood silent as she got situated, staring out into the forest after she was safe.

"He…Optimus he'll never walk again." She whispered into her knees.

He sighed. "I am afraid not."

"But can't Ratchet do something? I mean, aren't yall a highly advanced race of robot things?"

Optimus shifted his weight. "Yes, we are Sherri but we are not advanced in human health procedures at this stage, none of our past brethren have studied that field enough because it did not matter at any point in our history together."

Serri looked up at him with large, fearful eyes. "Optimus…" she whispered.

Optimus noted there was something in her voice, a tone of husk he could not place. He had never heard it before, not in her voice at least. And when he had heard it in other human women's voices he was still unsure of what it meant, but it made him nervous.

"What is it Sherri?"

She stared at him for a moment then shook her head, smiling softly. "It's nothing, really. I was wondering if we could go home, I don't feel so good right now."

Optimus nodded and took her back into his hand.

**0000**

Clair curled her knees up to her chest, a cigarette clenched between her lips as she leaned her back against the door of Optimus' cab. "I wish…I wish you were human Optimus."

He rumbled. "I do as well Sherri. I really do."

She sat up slightly and her warmth against his cold door made him rumble again. "Do you think we could ever…"

"It would be difficult."

"I know that," she stood and turned around to him. "I don't care about it Optimus…I really don't. I mean, I can still touch you," she reached out and placed a hand flat against his door. "I mean, you can touch me too, even if we can never…" she cleared her throat and pulled her hand back, rubbing it. "Optimus I want to be with you, have since we met. I don't care about the differences or the dangers I just care about you."

"But I am a danger Sherri, I could hurt you."

"I don't give a shit Optimus!" she almost screamed.

He sighed, feeling as old as he was. He had been alive for too long to be new to this feeling. "Fine…"

"You make it sound like it's a chore Optimus." She sounded hurt.

Optimus felt panic. "No Sherri! I do not mean it like that."

She smiled, he could feel it. It radiated from her like it was a part of her life force. It made Optimus feel strange. "I'm glad this wasn't a big thing."


	7. Love

**3 days later…**

**Sherri**

"Why didn't you tell me he was in fucking Shang Hei?" I almost seethed, pacing around the NEST hangar.

Ironhide and Optimus stared down at me, cautious about what they said next. They fucking should be, they never told me Sideswipe was moved way across the fucking ocean. That's a little information I would like to have ya know?

"We didn't think it really mattered," Ratchet muttered his two cents from the corner, in a metaphorical time out I placed him in.

"I said no talking Ratchet, and you two," I pointed between Optimus and Ironhide. "I thought you two would tell me _everything _that went on here, I am a part of the team ya know?"

"Why are you so upset over this Sherri?" Optimus asked, worry laced in his robotic tone.

I stood there for a moment, processing that tone and then my eyes grew wide and I waved my hand at him. "NO! No it isn't like that between us! Honestly its just…since we only bring you in when we need it me and him have become sort of partners…guys like my brother Optimus."

He nodded and I smiled a little before I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Alright, it doesn't matter now, nothing I can do. I need to get home to Clair."

Optimus nodded and walked over me, towards the doors of the hangar, while I stayed behind for a moment. Ironhide cleared his 'throat' and I looked up, my eyes large in the reflection from a piece of metal on his leg. He eyed me for a moment while I eyed him.

"Sherri you better be telling him the truth," he warned.

And Ironhide never _warned_ me about anything. I swallowed hard and my back went straight. "Like hell anything would happen between Sideswipe and I…you all should know I love Optimus too much to do something stupid like that."

"Yeah I know what you were thinking back when we got rid of Megatron." Ratchet sort of snickered, looking over his shoulder and tapping his nose.

And like last time, he was hit in the face with something heavy. He fell backwards, making the ground rumble slightly as he hit. I smirked, crossing my arms when I watched the computer monitor roll away, the screen shattered and spreading glass across the concrete.

"So now keep your mouth shut and I'll be on my way. Bye guys!" I wiggled my fingers at Ironhide and skipped from the hangar, literally. I slammed Optimus' passenger door shut and sank back into the plush cushioning of his cab, sighing as I stared out the window. "Hey Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Think we can detach Ratchet's nose and melt it down."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm sick of him and his sense of smell."

"His is keener than the rest of us, always has been."

"You're tellin me…" I grumbled, sinking lower into his cushion.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing dear!" I said in an overly chipper voice.

The cab was silent after that and I said nothing as well. I didn't want to talk about anything, and I could do that with Optimus. We would be completely silent, even during a week of driving or flying to our new missions. We had talked a lot sure, but that was when I was in a good, talkative mood which was rarely ever. I'm not a big talker…ok now that was a lie. I didn't talk much with selective people like Optimus, Sam and my dad. Now that I notice it, that's only men that I'm like that with. So I guess I'm normal.

I leaned forward onto my knees. "Hey Optimus," I whispered.

He curved slightly as he turned onto a new strip of the highway in front of us. "Yes Sherri?"

I swallowed. "I'm not having doubts or anything but…do you really think we'll be able to work?"

"Do you not…want us to work?"

"No! Optimus it's not that I'm just…Optimus I'm afraid that with all of these new fembots coming to earth that…"

"Sherri I will never, ever think of any of those fembots the way I think about you."

I smiled a mischievous smile. "And how do you think of me?"

He sounded like he was choking. "Well I uh…"

I chuckled. "Optimus it's fine, don't have a damn heart attack on me."

"Heart attack?"

"Oh right, it's a human thing. Well sometimes a human's heart just…gives out. You could be excited or upset or you could just be sitting there on the couch."

"I have never understood human biology. You are such fragile creatures."

I blinked. "Wow Optimus that was really out of character for you."

"I am just concerned for you being around us, Sherri. We cannot watch ourselves sometimes and…and I do not want you to end up like Sam because of me."

I nodded, maneuvering myself so that I could stretch out on his seat, yawning slightly. "I understand Optimus, I really do, but I can handle myself out there. Way better than I thought I ever could, I'm having fun for the first time in a long time and it's all because of you guys. Optimus before you came along I was stuck in a rut between my daughter, who I love very much, and Vic who was killing me. If he would have taken my baby Optimus…I wouldn't be here, I would kill myself."

"You cannot possibly mean that Sherri."

I smiled faintly, pressing my cheek further into the cushion. "Yes Optimus, you just don't understand a bond between a mother and her child. If she scrapes her knee I cry for her, I love my daughter more than life itself and I would do anything to keep her safe, even if that means going into a giant alien war between you and the Decepticons."

He was silent for a moment. "I do not know that feeling, I have never had it before."

"Optimus how do you guys have children?"

"We are sort of hatched, in a cocoon of radioactivity."

"Are you radioactive right now?"

"No, only the cube gave us our radiation here on this planet, when it was destroyed so was our source. Plus our radiation is a lot different than your planets radiation. It will only have an effect if you are exposed to the cube."

I nodded, eyelids fluttering closed. "Optimus…Optimus I'm so tired."

"Sleep Sherri, we have a long drive ahead of us."

I smiled sleepily. "I love you Optimus…"my voice was barely above a whisper.

"I…I love you too Sherri."


	8. Worries

"Sherri…"

My eyes flickered open, facing the smooth of my ceiling. I yawned and stretched, my back arching against the pillow top of my bed. I looked to the door, saw Sam sitting there in his wheel chair and almost wanted to cry.

"H-Hey Sam, Wassup?" I sat up slowly, running my hands through my hair.

He jerked his chin back to the hallway. "You know what today is right?"

I sat there for a minute, brow scrunched in thought. Today was some ones birthday…who's was it? "Oh shit!"

Sam laughed. "Hell yeah, now come on."

I chuckled and slung my legs over the side of the bed and raced, literally, into my bathroom. I fucking totally forgot today was Dad's birthday! How the hell can I forget something like that? Maybe Optimus can take me to the store so I can buy him something. But what the hell can I buy my Dad that he doesn't already have? Nothing that's what. I hissed when my nails dug in too deep when I scrubbed the shampoo away. I needed to hurry, but hurrying hurt. I tried to hurry from the shower, but it didn't quit work out like I thought it would seeing as I slid all the way to the door on my heel, but thankfully I didn't fall. I placed my hands out to my side and took a deep breath. Hurrying wouldn't do any good, with my poor balance I would just seriously injure myself and going to the hospital wasn't something I wanted my Dad to go through on his birthday. I smiled to myself a little and turned around, freezing in place.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" I screamed, ducking down out of sight of the bathroom window.

"Sorry!" I heard him bellow and turn, making the house shake a little.

I sat back on my heels, still nude mind you, and placed a hand over my heart. Well if that didn't scare the fuck out of me the next thing would. "Sherri are you-whoa!"

"Dammit!" I screamed at Ironhide, scrambling for the towel hanging on my doorknob.

I wrapped it around me tightly and tried to calm my heart, but I was a little mad, then embarrassed so I laughed this creepy laugh and took another breath. I walked over to the window and leaned out, seeing Optimus sitting in the driveway holding his face. It was kind of funny, how human he looked, but ya know he's a giant fucking alien robot that just saw me nude sooo.

"Hope you got a good look you perv," I snickered.

"I am so sorry," he didn't even look at me.

"Peeping on a girl in the shower, Optimus I am surprised by you." I waved a finger at him.

He did look up then and I know if he could blush he totally would be. "I did not think you were in the shower yet," he defended.

I chuckled. "Optimus, really it's ok. I'm about to run naked through the house anyway, my clothes are in the dryer."

I stayed true to my word, walked straight through the house naked. Dad and Sam didn't even look up from the magazine they were drooling over and Mom just smiled. It's not that I do this because I want to, but because none of our fucking towels are long enough to cover all of me, so what's the point? I know it's kind of creepy, but just bare with me alright? I still have the towel, it's just not all the way covering my lower deck and my headlights. More like just nipples and belly button.

"Mom, can we invest in some new towels today," I frowned.

She looked up from the cake, noticing my predicament and frowned. "Yeaah, yeah I think we can do that. I had to do the same thing this morning."

See I'm not the only one. "Good, I gotta go to the store anyway, I can just buy some there."

I went into the laundry room and could hear her heels click behind me. "Oh honey I wanted to ask, what was all that screaming about a minute ago?"

I chuckled and pulled out a pair of jeans and my lavender tank top. "Oh, Optimus and Ironhide saw me naked."

"Oh well alright then."

Sometimes I don't think we're a normal family. I went back upstairs, got my clothes on and decided to say fuck you hair, and just braided it over my shoulder. I checked myself in the mirror, did a little twirl and added some mascara and blush. Perfecto, I look amazing. I smiled and walked back into my room, grabbing my wallet and phone (it's new, never quite figured out what happened to the other one…) before I walked back downstairs. I smiled at Makaila and she rolled around on the living room rug with Clair, chuckling when they bumped heads and just stared at each other. Makaila looked up and smiled at me, rolling over and pushing herself up. She was starting to show signs, visible thanks to the tube top she was wearing, the bottom of her belly was starting to swell, but it would take another two months for her to show any significant signs.

"Where you going chic?"

I scooped Clair into my arms, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Gotta go buy Dad a birthday present," I whispered, eyes flickering over to where he and Sam were still drooling over that damned magazine.

She chuckled. "Can I come with? It's boring here with them so preoccupied."

I smiled. "Sure, hey Mom we'll be back in a half hour!"

**0000**

"I wish he would ask already," Makaila mumbled, looking over at the cheap set of diamond rings.

I looked over at them too, longing for one but knowing I could probably never get one. I would have to ask Optimus about their marriage rituals or whatever, and he wasn't talking, my guess was because of the whole naked thing but I never know with him. Makaila noticed my stare and sighed, patting my arm.

"I don't mean to be a bitch but you have worse chances than I do."

I nodded. "I understand, and your right. I mean, how the hell would we get married anyway? I wonder if their kind even get married." I shifted Clair to my other hip.

We faded into the electronics aisle. "I have no clue, I haven't been sating one of them." she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my elbow. "Oh shut up, you know he saw me naked this morning right?"

"Kinky, does he vibrate?"

"Shut up!" I whined, looking over at the two obvious jocks now staring at us from the televisions hung on the wall.

They grinned at us and if I was the way I was before the Autobots came along I would totally have grinned back, but I just flipped my hair back and swayed my way over to the phone's. "Wonder if Dad would like a new phone?"

Makaila tapped her chin at my side. "I didn't even know your Dad had a phone."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he keeps that under wraps, he has an old cheap phone, one of those old ass Nokia's that you can play caterpillar on."

"Holy shit I remember those! Yes, most defiantly he needs a new phone, but which one? I don't think your dad likes our brand." She tapped the glass above a touch screen phone.

I scrunched my brow at it. "I've never seen a phone like that before," I muttered, backing away from the glass.

I was wary of electronics these days, they could be good guys or bad guys. Makaila looked over at me, worry in her eyes. "Honey this is just a phone, don't worry alright? Now come on let's go back to the TV's.

**0000**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all cheered around Dad, me, Clair and Sam throwing our hands up in the air.

Dad grinned at the flat screen in its comfy giant box around all of the little things Mom and Sam bought him. "Thanks girls," Dad winked at Makaila and I.

I chuckled, looking over at Makaila and saw her grinning like an idiot as she draped her hands over Sam's chest. My heart twitched but I kept on my happy face and smiled at Dad as he started going through his presents. Birthday's were supposed to be happy affairs, they were supposed to be the celebration of your birth, the day that you were meant to be joyous about life, but by the end of the day I was sitting outside, alone, with a glass of wine in my hand. I took a drag from my cigarette and looked up at the fading sky. It was going to get dark soon, the clouds were already orange and pink. I sighed and ashed my cigarette, lifting my glass up to my lips and taking a sip of the strawberry wine.

"Sherri are you alright?"

I looked over, seeing Optimus sitting in the driveway again and raised an eyebrow. "What uh…What cha doin there Optimus?"

He sighed. "Being stuck as a vehicle for so long gives us cramps believe it or not."

I frowned. "Are _you_ ok Optimus?" I asked, standing up and moving to him.

He looked down at me with tired optics. "Something just doesn't feel right, I am not sure what it is but there is something in the air…"

I sat against his side the best I could, sighing at the comfortable warmth he was giving off. He placed his hand against my side, blocking me from the sun. I closed my eyes and just sat there, putting out my cigarette but keeping the wine with me. I loved doing this, just sitting here with him and being able to 'cuddle' up to him and enjoy his presence. I wish we could do things normal couples could, human couples. I wish we could get married and make love under the stars but…but no we can't. I love Optimus though, I love him more than I think I could love any human. Human's are deceitful and evil and so…young, naïve. Optimus is old, ancient, and intelligent, intuitive. It is everything any woman would want in a man.

"Sherri you are sad, why?"

I opened my eyes and stared down at the concrete beneath me. "I just…I'm still scared Optimus…about us."

"I do not know why."

I chuckled, taking a sip of the wine and set the glass between my legs. "Optimus, that is one thing no one can understand, a woman's worries. It's just a part of me, it's something I can't explain and something I will never be able to explain, no matter how old or smart I get. Do you have the patience to deal with it?"

"Yes, I do Sherri. I do not wish to lose you."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you Optimus," I pushed myself to my feet and sighed. "Well Optimus I think I'm gonna go get settled in inside, get Clair to sleep. I might come back out tonight."

"Maybe I will see you then."

"Goodnight Optimus," I smiled over my shoulder at him.

"Goodnight Sherri."

Getting out of those jeans was a fantastic feeling, I hate being confined in clothes like that. I swayed my hips a little, waiting for my hip to pop. When it did I grinned and walked over to my dresser, getting out my pair of white fluff shorts. They were dangerously girly, but I loved them. I fell back on my bed, stretching. I was so tired, I was so sore. I looked up when I heard Clair's laugh echo through the house, then watched the door open. Sam's head peeked in and I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Hey Sherri…come here please."

My smile dropped but I stood and walked over to him, shuffling in front of him. "Sam what's wrong?"

He looked down, then up, concern in his eyes. "Sherri are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you ok? It doesn't have another meaning."

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I slid to my knees in front of him. "Like I told Optimus I'm fine."

He stared at me for a moment. "Sherri I know you are not ok, you have been acting so strange lately, is something going on between you and Optimus."

"Since when did you become a shrink Sam?" against my will I started to cry and I just dropped my head into his lap. "God dammit I try to keep this shit up and you all just…fuck…" I sobbed, feeling Sam come down on my head with his whole upper body.

"I'm your brother Sherri…maybe not the best brother but I'm trying to get better about this. Sherri you won't say anything to us, your family, and we're worried."

I had never heard Sam like this, but I guess we had always been close like this. We would share secrets and all that good stuff even when we were fourteen till now. But he's right, I had been moving away from my family, I had been moving to the soldiers and the Autobots. I was detaching myself. That's scary, I don't understand it but he was right and that made me cry more.

"Is it Optimus?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and got quiet. "I-In a way…Sam I'm afraid that he's going to go to one of the fembots…"

"Sherri he would never do that, you know it."

I held onto his legs tighter. "Sam…I'm just…I'm so scared right now…"

"I know Sherri…I know."

_Sorry is this chapter is confusing at all, I didn't mean for it to be. I wanted to get into the way Sherri really is detaching herself from her family, as I put she was spending more time around soldier and the Autobots than her own family. We'll get into it more later, right now it was just a test of that and Sherri's insecurities. _


	9. Holy

"_Does it look right?"_

"_It shouldn't even exist."_

"_It's a girl, another one." _

"_How many are there?"_

"_Two."_

"_Their beautiful."_

"_Of course they are, their ours."_

"_Do you understand how amazing this is?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I? But what's the problem?"_

"_They are unique, they will be wanted by the others."_

"_Of course they will."_

"_I will keep you and our children safe."_

"_I know you will, I always knew that."_

**0000**

My eyes opened to the ceiling of my room, blinking through the blurs. I lay an arm over my face, focusing in on my elevated heart beat and trying to slow it. It would do me no good to be all hopped up when I got in the shower. I was bound to hurt myself on those slippery tiles. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it into the corner behind my door. I could hear Clair giggling downstairs but I didn't smile. Who was playing with my baby besides me today? I hadn't been paying her much attention, I hadn't been paying anyone much attention. It's been a few days, maybe a week and a half, since my little moment with Sam and he had been the only one trying to make a difference with my relationship with my family. I hate to do that to him, but I just haven't felt like it. I guess that's selfish or something but I don't really care.

I stepped under the shower head, sighing into the warm water and closed my eyes. Optimus wouldn't be back until this afternoon. There had been a Decepticon detected nearby and he and Ironhide had gone to check it out. I wish I could have gone with them, but Optimus had made me stay here and spend time with my family. Maybe I should listen to him when he says that. I could start with my mom and Clair today. It was beautiful outside, maybe we could go to the park for Clair or go clothes shopping. I missed my mom, not my dad so much but only because when I actually turned into a girl, hit puberty and all, he seemed like he was scared of me. I don't blame him, teenage girls are some scary motherfuckers. I nodded to myself and started to rinse out the conditioner from my hair. I could do this. I don't know what it was that made me avoid my family, but I needed to fix that.

"Hey Mom?" I peeked into the kitchen, trying to keep the useless towel covering my bits. It wasn't working out so well.

Mom looked up from Clair, setting the bowl of something on the counter. Oh shit she was experimenting with her cooking again. "What honey?"

I stepped into the kitchen when I noted there was no one else in the kitchen. "You wanna go shopping today?"

She blinked then smiled at me widely. "Of course honey, you get ready and I'll get Clair settled in with your father."

I swallowed, rubbing my throat and still trying to keep my whole body covered. "Actually I was thinking we could take Clair with us today, take her to the park or something like that."

Mom stared at me oddly for a moment before she smiled and nodded, hooking her hands under Clair's arms to pick her up. "That sounds great honey, now hurry up and get ready, guess I'll go get Clair ready."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks mom…"

I hurried back upstairs, shivering a little with the draft coming through the towel, this big ass grin plastered on my face. I could wait to go with Mom and Clair to wherever we would go. Maybe we could go over to the strip mall and get some new fucking towels and some new clothes for all of us. Maybe I could connect with my family again. That would be really nice. I tossed the towel over by my night shirt on the floor and ran my fingers through my hair, looking over at the open closet with scrutinizing eyes. I didn't know what to wear to just walk around anymore, I had really just walked around in my nightgown for the past few months. But that wouldn't work today, I needed to dress up.

Sexy lace bra and panties no one would see plus black night shirt plus Jack Daniels shirt with the sides cut out plus a pair of Daisy Dukes and plain blue flip flops…oh yeah. I twirled around in the mirror, braiding my hair over my shoulder and looked myself up and down. I hadn't dressed up like this in a long time, it was strange to see myself like this. I forgot I could be hot if I wanted to. Boy didn't that sound conceited. I shook my head and grabbed my purse from the nightstand, checking for my phone and keys before I left my room. Mom was waiting by the front door, kissing dad on the cheek with Clair on her hip. Her and dad smiled at each other, making me hesitate at the foot of the stairs.

I wish I could kiss Optimus, I wish I could do other things with him but I can't. I'm a tiny human and he's a big alien robot. I looked down at the floor for a minute, unease settling over me for a moment. I felt so inadequate for him when we were around those fembots. I feel awkward when they talk about things I don't understand, I feel like such a child. Most of the time I go and wonder back to the soldiers because I understand what their talking about, their jokes and their terms. Every time I try to say something to Optimus I lose my nerve and it slips away. Maybe I can say something to him if this day goes alright.

"You ok Sherri?"

I blinked and looked up at Dad through my lashes. "Uh…yeah I'm ok. Just thinking, you ready mom?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll go wait in the car."

I nodded and tugged a rogue strand of crimson behind my ear, looking up at dad who looked rather concerned. "What dad?"

He shook his head. "Ya know I'm not good at these kinds of things right Sherri?"

I chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm fine dad, really," I pulled away from him and pat his upper arm. "I'm just having a hard time with female problems alright? Don't you worry about this."

His face paled. "Yeah, I can do that. Alright, bye bye."

I chuckled again and left the house, stomping my way over towards Mom's car where she was sitting inside, turned around in the passenger seat and talking to Clair in baby talk. Clair giggled and clapped her hands, obviously enjoying the moment. I smiled a little and slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine. We pulled out of the driveway and went left, heading towards the main part of town. I don't think I could make it in a small town, I need my shopping centers and easy access to my conveniences.

"So honey what brought this on?"

I looked over at Mom for a second before I turned my eyes back on the road in front of me, taking a right turn. "What do you mean?"

"Well honey you haven't been the friendliest person the past few months, I was just wondering what's going on."

I shrugged, feeling sadness coming over me. "I'm sorry about that, really. I don't know what's gotten into me, I think its Optimus."

"Honey you think or you know?"

My fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel. "I know."

She cleared her throat a little and adjusted the sunglasses on her face. "Well honey tell em what's wrong."

I turned left. "It's all those fembots coming in…I don't trust them and Optimus has assured me that nothing will happen but…I just don't get some of the things the talk about. I don't understand the jokes or the terms, I don't understand events they talk about that happened back on their home planet. I'm just worried that Optimus will want one of them eventually because I can't give him what he may want or need."

"Well that's understandable. Have you talked to Optimus about this?"

"Of course not," I grumbled, pulling into one of the small parking spaces on the corner of the park.

Mom sighed and stepped out of the car at the same time as I did. I could hear Clair squirming around in the back seat but when Mom and I locked eyes over the top of the car I couldn't focus on her. This was something mom and I needed to talk about. She was the only one I could talk to about this situation. Of course Sam would listen but he wouldn't understand. Her mother was a woman, she knew what she was talking about even if this was a giant alien robot I'm sort of dating.

"Honey, I know it's hard, trust me I know, but you can't hide something like this from him. You have to talk to him about this and if he doesn't get it well…I don't know what to do about that. But Optimus is sensitive to your emotions and I'm sure he will understand and you two can work it out alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mom."

She smiled. "It's what I'm here for honey. Now let's get Clair over to those swings!"

I chuckled and walked around the back of the car as Mom pulled Clair from the back seat, talking to her in baby talk again. I chuckled and took Clair from her while she went back for her purse and started towards the swings, looking around at the people in the park. There were a few couples wondering around on the opposite side of the park, talking and laughing. There was a worn mother being forced to play with her three young boys on one of those play sets and I frowned. I couldn't handle more than one kid. Like ever. Mom and I started walking over to the swings, bitching about Dad and Sam and even a little bit about Makailah but it wasn't much, just stupid stuff she even points out about herself.

"Big red swing right?" Mom asked, staring at the swing with scrutinizing eyes. "I don't remember having these when you and Sam were little."

I chuckled and slid Clair into the big red swing and started buckling her in. "That's because they didn't have them. They got these in when I was like thirteen. We used to flip em over and pretend they were horses," I moved around to the back of the swing and gave it a gentle push.

Mom looked at me. "You're serious aren't you?"

I chuckled. "Of course mom, it's really fun. I think I'm too big to give you a demonstration."

She waved a hand and went for her bag as her phone started ringing. "I bet that's your father," she mumbled, flipping the phone open and not even looking at it. "Hello?...Hey sweetheart!" she laced a hand over the speaker. "Told ya," she turned around and started walking away, babbling away on the phone.

I sighed and continued to push Clair in the swing, smiling when she squealed and clapped. I looked around again, scratching at my neck for a minute before I noticed something. There was a man walking towards us, kind of shaped like the guy that plays Wolverine, but with a wide chest and longer legs. He wore a plaid red shirt and normal jeans, dog tags knocking against his chest as he walked up the incline. His hair was cut into a military cut and was dark but it sort of glowed blue in the sun light. His eyes flickered up to me and I froze, Clair's swing bouncing against my hip as I noticed those bright blue eyes.

"Holy fuck! Optimus?"

He smiled. "Just do not touch me, Sherri."

"Why not?" I scrunched up my brow, pushing the swing again.

He crossed the distance between us and stood beside me, so tall I had to look up. Like that was any different than when he was in his robot form. "It is just a Holoform, an illusion. You touch me and your hand goes right through me."

I smiled. "It doesn't matter Optimus, I'm just so glad you're here. I don't think I could have waited all day for you and Ironhide to return."

He smiled, reaching his hand up but he let it fall back down. "I wish I could touch you."

I frowned and pushed the swing again. "I wish you could touch me too."

"Sherri who is this?"

Optimus and I looked over at Mom, who was staring at Optimus with dangerous mother eyes. I chuckled. "It's Optimus, Mom. It's a Holoform."

She nodded. "Whatever that is, it's great. You're so handsome as a human Optimus."

Optimus cleared his throat. "Thank you Ma'am."

I smiled up at him, wishing he could touch me. What I wouldn't give to have him touch me, especially the way he is right now. But that's hopeful dreaming, at least I hope so.


	10. Authors Note

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but I haven't given up on my story I just am having serious writers block. I got half of a chapter typed up and its just sitting on my computer T^T promise I'll come back as soon as possible, just have patience please.**


End file.
